mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Skullkeepa14
Diamonds No, thanks. I'm okay.Kanohi Zatth - El Gran Espiritu de la Igualdad (talk) 19:49, 1 August 2009 (UTC) in the band your in my band|Greoup performance module..-- 20:09, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Japanese Answer Just a guess "Please come back later" ? -- 09:20, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Nope! If You come on Irc I will tell u-- 09:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Items Items:1 Solar Power Cell, 1 Arcade Token (I have many set up). Signiture: Comments: I may have to give the clicks later because I won an auction and have only given 80/250 clicks. ummmm.. ok I will get your order ready and u sure u only want one power cell? and please put this in my market store talk page? I can give u a link if you'd like?-- 12:05, 6 August 2009 (UTC) User talk:Skullkeepa14/1st Stop Lego Shop Type this into the search bar-- 12:07, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Come on IRC -- 07:58, 8 August 2009 (UTC) hmmmm I'll think about it-- 15:07, 8 August 2009 (UTC) User Page Hey Skullkeepa14 Legoguy1866 told me you made his page have his rank and badges. Could you do that for mine too? My rank and badges are on my lego page. PaultheWall1995 (talk) 17:02, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Rank 7 Trades Project I will Be Planning To Make A Rank 7 Package For Rank 7. The Package Will Include: 1. 1 Of Each Totemic Animal 2. 20 Circuit Boards The Total Cost Of The Package Will Be 1060 Clicks Feel Free To Comment About This.-- 10:02, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks I just wanted to thank you for outting me on the Hall of Fame thing on your store.-- 12:52, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Hey, Your a customer! Purchase More stuff To have more purchases on there if u like?-- 13:01, 13 August 2009 (UTC) trade yes please-- 17:48, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Just a Idea I think you should post on the LEGO Message Boards more.I saw that you had about 50 posts but I think you should do more. Maybe you can get to 2,000 posts like I did! This is just a idea.-- 12:51, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Really!!!!, U shall be my special customer and recieve a 10% off at my store?-- 12:54, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Okay!!!!-- 12:56, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Circuit boards Since you are on A tough rank I will start selling to you and to leinardo smiths store. -- 13:44, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Sure I will buy anything?-- 07:32, 21 August 2009 (UTC) well How about for now on I'll put an elemental module on my page you click it twice Then I click yours twice and when you have twenty of that element (ten clicks from you ten clicks from me.) i'll put another one up.-- 14:34, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Please Can you do the poll on my page?-- 15:18, 21 August 2009 (UTC) I can.-- 18:22, 21 August 2009 (UTC) 1000 EDITS!!!! Hallelujah!!-- 05:23, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Store can i have the itens for rank 4 my username is gavis RFA Hey I would like your oppinion on me becoming an admin. Here is my RFA. Thanks for voting! -- 12:14, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Please sign your sig again. -- 12:21, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry, wat do u mean???-- 12:23, 26 August 2009 (UTC) The template messed up and I need your sig at the end of your vote. -- 12:32, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. An admin deleted my RFA because I do not have 500 mainspace edits. Could you please state your opinion on my talk page? Thanks. -- 22:39, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Wats the point??? I went neutral.-- 07:28, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I would like your opinion on what I should do before I become an admin. -- 10:31, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for shopping at the best deals!-- 21:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Clicks Hello Skullkeepa, would you mind clicking my Pet Robot Module about 50 times? It would really help me. I could also repay you. Also, if you have any white or black bricks, feel free to use them on my Transmuting pools, I have both Mantles and Gauntlets. Thanks, Sure Aj I have bout 15 black brix and I plan to use 7 on mackmorons and i'll use 7 on urs if u want? And i can definetly give u 50 clix to ur pet robot-- 03:20, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Finish the word IR -- 08:22, 29 August 2009 (UTC) IRC-- 08:31, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Yep thats it. -- 09:12, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Barnstar -- 12:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Thanx Man, I always try to improve the wiki everywhere i can-- 08:12, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Yeah. You deserve it.-- 13:19, September 2, 2009 (UTC) IRC? -- 12:03, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Never mind. -- 10:30, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Auctions "Here I will Post Several Auctions Every Week And The Highest Bidder Will Recieve The Item/s. Also Users Can Post There Auctions on This Page But Have to Put There Sig Next to It This Is The First of It's Kind On the Wiki so if You Decide To copy My Idea, well Please DON'T. If I Found That You Copied This Idea I Will Complain To The Admins." This cannot be done due to wikia's license agreement found here: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Licensing which means that any user can copy it as long as they give you credit. 02:25, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ok yes boss lol. its only a joke-- 08:18, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Logo Please post on my talk page what you want for your logo. So I can look at it and come back to it to check. -- 08:21, September 17, 2009 (UTC) actually the desription is pretty long so just copy what I said in MLN team then send it bak to me and then i'll put it in ur talk page.-- 08:27, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Umm I accidentaly deleted your message. -- 08:29, September 17, 2009 (UTC) AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH *Beep* That message waz long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- 08:31, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Goto sent box. It saves it there. -- 08:34, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hello? -- 09:15, September 17, 2009 (UTC) ya i put it in there!!-- 09:21, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeh I saw. -- 09:33, September 17, 2009 (UTC) BFF Will you harvest it yet?-- 11:31, September 19, 2009 (UTC) I have already 3 times, Dodn't u no that the yellow brix don't get mailed. They Go straight to ur inventory just like symbiosis? Haven't u noticed u got like 60 more yellow bricks?-- 12:23, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Banner Here it is. Hope you like it. File:1st_Stop_Lego_Shop_And_Features.png|center|Made by LeinardoSmith rect 157 165 635 218 1st Stop Lego Shop rect 219 219 562 262 1st Stop Lego Shop Features rect 0 0 800 161 Made by LeinardoSmith desc none Please use the code I gave you here so that it shows that I made it. -- 09:46, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanx Bud!-- 12:15, September 22, 2009 (UTC) So do I get priority on your Symbiosis? -- 12:23, September 22, 2009 (UTC)